


於是

by noato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato
Summary: 私設Merlin的這些年內有Freya/Merlin，Gwaine→Merlin
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	於是

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，酒後腦內大綱直出，小學文筆，錯誤可能很多

Merlin親手將Arthur送離後回到Camelot一段時間，直到遲暮的Gauis辭世才和女王告別。他騎著馬隨性走著，見識這個未曾探索的廣闊世界，無一處不是新鮮有趣，他幾乎可以看見Arthur對這些地方的反應：皺著眉頭撥弄便宜旅社裡滿是灰塵的床墊，或是在他點了一杯啤酒時送上不悅的眼神。

他坐在馬背咯咯笑著，卻在抬眼的瞬間失語——黑髮女子正擋在路中央氣嘟嘟地攔住他，要他為踩壞的莊稼負責。一瞬間的愣神後，是不斷湧現的狂喜。Freya，他美好、直率卻過早消逝的Freya正鮮活(其實是憤怒)得站在他面前，自從Arthur離去後，他第一次感謝起命運，於是他停下了漫無目的旅程，每一晚都含笑入眠。

雖然命運過去總是折磨他，這段時間卻是展現難得的慈悲，時間一天天過去，採收與新芽發展間，Freya來到了告別的時候。她緊緊握住Merlin的手，滿是皺紋的臉淌著淚滴，卻是帶著滿足笑容闔上雙眼。孩子此時圍繞著他們，哭聲此起彼落，但Merlin卻不悲傷，懷著對命運這婊子的感謝，鬆開雙手，讓心愛之人沉入湖中。

他再次踏上旅途，維持著衰老的外型走動總是能得到一些優待。胯下的馬也不知道換了幾匹，他記不得了，就是一直走著走著，從北到南，從西到東，然後他在巷弄間遇到了滿身煤灰的孩子。酷似Gauis的孩子背著沉重的工具，努力展露開朗笑容。

先生，需要幫您補鞋，或是幫您擦亮皮鞋嗎？別擔心，我的技術很好。

於是，Merlin又停下了腳步，流浪街頭的孩子總是特別觸動他善感的心。滴答滴答，時間繼續悄悄地走著，經歷過青春期難以駕馭的叛逆，孩子成為了Merlin印象中那可靠、溫柔又有些小固執的男人。

這次Merlin想該來點有趣的，於是他讓男人為他送終，男人痛哭的模樣差點讓他心軟。

他又踏上旅程了，這次搭乘火車讓他走的更遠，遠到他從未想過的地方。Arthur鐵定也會為這感到驚訝，但為了維持他那自大的自尊心，他絕對會假裝不在意。不過就是火車，Merlin，你那愚蠢的小腦袋在驚訝什麼呢？Arthur說著，湛藍眼裡滿是鮮活的鄙視，卻是Merlin恨不得得到的眼神。

鄰座此時訕訕向他搭話，借走了手中的報紙。他笑著借出，看著神似Lancelot的男子研究起報紙。就在他沉浸回憶中時，人群開始騷動，驚呼四起。女子突如其來的生產讓眾人驚慌，於是他和鄰座合作(感謝Gaius的教導)，最終母子均安，女子感謝的摟著孩子，幸福淚水不斷奪眶而出。

Merlin在那之後收到信函，突然發現自己真的很幸福，信中附有照片，Lancelot和Gwen帶著兩個孩子露出笑容，就是個快樂而幸福的家庭。

時間又過去了好久，戰爭爆發，他懷著總要有點付出的心意參軍，在那他遇到了更多曾經的友人。

Percival、Galahad、Elyan……他們帶著忠誠的心聚集此處，事實証明圓桌騎士們之所以值得尊敬，就是那毫不猶豫為國捐軀的心。他們衝鋒陷陣，跨過重重難關，不知道失去多少戰友終於結束了戰爭。

終於回到故土讓他緊繃的神經得以喘息，分別前，Gwaine攔住了他，帥氣多情的臉龐上滿是對他的擔憂，Merlin笑著說沒事，但接受了對方分別的吻，那是如此纏綿卻又隱忍，Gwaine顫抖著眼皮，他們額頭相抵，呢喃間可以感受彼此的氣息：我不知道那個人是誰，我知道我贏不了他，但我會一直在這等你，Mer。

Merlin差點哭了出來，但他忍住了，竭力維持一貫的玩笑姿態，好似這樣Gwaine就會相信，好似這樣他自己就會相信，他在謊言中催眠自己，在謊言中建構信念——一切都好，一切都沒事。

——只要那菜頭歸來。

千年來，這是第一次Merlin如此渴望Arthur的歸來。

分別了戰友，他又流連於世間，這個世界無時不再變化，永遠都有讓他開心的新事物，他將每件趣事好好收著，期待能和Arthur分享的那天。

他遇見了Mordred遇見了Morgause，於是開始期待Morgana的現身。曾經飽受魔法歧視摧殘的人們，如今庸碌而平凡，卻是讓他感到難以言喻的安心。曾被避諱如斯的魔法如今式微，Merlin卻是沒有一天不感激的。

街邊Morgana驕縱任性的呵斥和Lion苦悶的討好讓Merlin笑得更加開心，因為他知道這就是平凡的快樂。

平凡的快樂就是這樣而已，耳機裡傳來歌手輕快的嗓音，他和花店裡如同Freya美麗的店員買了束紅玫瑰，普通卻又美麗的玫瑰，恰恰代表了他此時的心境。踏著輕盈地腳步，在一千五百年後來再次回到曾經的訣別之地。

鄰近湖邊Merlin下意識放緩了腳步，千百年來落空的期待終究是他的心魔，無論如何調適仍然徘徊心頭。

他放緩呼吸，看著湖畔那身影察覺些什麼似的回過頭。

夕陽給男人鍍了層金，高傲而美麗宛如神話雕像，湛藍的眼裡滿是對他的不滿，與埋藏千百年的愛意。

他知道命運女神們儘管公正無私，卻是待他不薄了。

迎著愛人千年來始終如一的眼神，Merlin露出靦腆的笑容。

「哼，Merlin，要我交代幾次你那悲傷的小腦袋才會記住時間不要遲到呢？」

「也許下次你不要在臨時叫我幫你做一堆雜事就不會遲到！」

迎著男人溫柔雙眼，Merlin笑了，真心實地覺得幸福。

童話故事總有個幸福結尾，而他知道這就是最好的那個。


End file.
